La folie du Bête !
by m.proust22
Summary: Finn et Rachel, un des 2 sombrent dans la folie ... après surprise ! One-shoot :) VEnez lire :)


Histoire écrite par Sakura-Nukenin sur le thème de Naruto que je transcris sur le thème de Glee !

**La folie du bête !**

Deux jeunes. Un homme et une Femme, au alentour de leur cher village natal, à l'abri des regards indiscret et jugeur des villageois pour la plupart très certainement cruels et hautains, sont en train de scellé leur amour à l'aide d'un tendre et doux baiser. Un air ******ravi** ******et** ******heureux** sur leur visage.

La première personne, est une personne assez grande, fine et musclé, ce garçon est connu et admiré de tout Lima, alors qu'avant il ******inspirait** ******le** ******mépris et le ridicule** chez tout les habitants ******à** ******cause** ******de sont manques d'intelligence**. Ce sois disant ******raté** ******sans** ******avenir **dans le domaine intellectuel, qui à réussi à ******terrasser** ******3/5 d'une équipe de rugby**. Il possède des cheveux bruns hérissés assez cours et de splendides yeux marrons, tout donnait de lui une apparence chaleureuse et sympathique. Il est habillé d'une chemise à carreaux rouge et blancs, ainsi que d'un jean le moulant parfaitement. Il porte aussi des Vans noires.

La deuxième personne est plus petite mais tout aussi détesté à cause de sa façon d'être. Elle a un style étonnamment ... excentrique. Elle a des cheveux bruns foncés, longs et méticuleusement coiffés. Elle porte un chemisier bleu-marine à manches longues avec un liserer blancs sur toutes les bordures du chemisier, ainsi que que trois bandes rouges sur le chemiser vers les poignées, ainsi qu'une jupe mi-longue et rouge.

Les deux adolescent rompirent d'un commun accord le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle et se plongé dans les yeux de l'autre. Rachel s'est perdue dans les yeux de son compagnon et, le brun, était fasciné par les yeux de sa petite amie et les fixaient tout en souriant béatement. Mais cet instant d'observation fut interrompu par le quaterback, qui déclara qu'il souhaitait voir comment l'entraînement se dérouler. Rachel, ne désirait pas laissé son aimé s'en allé, elle veux continuer d'embrasser le jeune homme, à côté de lui, allongé sur l'herbe et le lui fit comprendre en l'enlaçant fermement, l'empêchant de partir de son étreinte et, par la même occasion, de retourner chez lui. Le prisonnier soupira puis déclara :

Finn : « Je veux aller voir l'entraînement … »

Rachel fit un hochement de tête négatif.

Finn : « S'il te plaît … je t'en supplie ! »

Elle soupira à son tour, puis rendit sa liberté à son amant.

Finn : « Merci ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vite revenir, juste un petit coucou ! »

La brune soupira une nouvelle fois en sachant que pour son brun chéri, un petit coucou signifiait en réalité : Je regarde, je m'amuse et je m'entraîne pendant deux heures ...

___J'arrive mon terrain Chéri !_

Elle se redressa sous le regard celui qui lui apporte du bonheur depuis deux ans. Ensuite, il se leva avant de courir à toute vitesse vers l'entré de son village natal. Arrivé devant, les gardes le reconnurent sans peine et le laissèrent donc entré. Il traversait les rues bondées de son village à grande vitesse, impatient de retrouver ses camarades. Mais son attitude changea au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de l'endroit où le terrain était installé. Il marchait lentement, et ne semblait plus du tout impatient d'y retourner. Il avait un ******mauvais pressentiment**. Et surtout ... Son odorat développée a détecté, dans l'air ******une drôle** ******d'odeur** ... Une odeur qu'il était sur de connaître mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifié. Et, plus il se rapprochait, plus cette ******odeur inquiétante** devenait présente et plus son mauvais pressentiment augmentait d'intensité.  
Enfin, il arriva.  
**____****Il pâlit**. **____****Il écarquillât les yeux. Il retint un cri d'horreur. Il faillit vomir. Il s'évanouit.**

___..._

... 6 heures plus tard ...

Il se réveilla enfin, il était à terre, les yeux fermé malgré qu'il soit réveillé et, il espéra que ce ******qu**'il avait vu avant n'était qu'un vulgaire ******cauchemars**, une illusion ... Il essayait de s' auto persuader. Il avait atrocement peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais il se leva et ouvrit les yeux. Et il le regretta amèrement. Cette fois, il ne s'évanouit pas. Non, il se mit à courir partout. Puis il s'approcha de la personne la plus proche de lui et comme les autres, il n'y avait que du sang ... Que des membres humains arrachés éparpillés un peu partout ...  
******Les joueurs sont désormais TOUS décédés et il n'y a plus qu'un quaterback de vivant.**  
Finn était anéanti. Tout son petit monde si parfait ... Il avait une famille ... Une famille fantastique ... une merveilleuse petite amie ...  
Sa petite amie ...  
Sa petite amie ... Qui lui a donné un rendez-vous ...  
Sa petite amie ... Qui lui a donné un rendez-vous ... Quand les joueurs ont été tués ...  
Petite amie qui l'a empêché d'y aller ... Qui l'a empêché de s'entraîner ! Qui l'a empêché d'essayer de ******les sauver** ******! **  
**____****Petite amie qui a détruit sa vie !**

Elle a détruit sa vie alors ...  
**____****Il va se venger !**

Il se précipita chez sa petite amie, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, seul la haine et l'envie de vengeance l'animait.  
Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement de Rachel, il ne toqua pas. Il détruit la porte à l'aide de ses forces.  
Rachel n'était pas loin de la porte et elle le vit et l'entendit défoncer la porte d'entré de son appartement.

Rachel : « Pourquoi as-tu fais sa ?! »

Fin : « Je te haïs ! Je te déteste ! **____****TU AS DÉTRUIS MA VIE ! »**

Rachel : « Que ... »

Finn ne laissa pas le temps à Rachel de parler. Il se jeta sur elle, l'assomma et alla cherche un couteau dans la cuisine.

******Finn est en train de délirer ... Pour ne pas sombrer ... Il accuse sa petite amie de la mort de toute son équipe ...**  
Il va la faire payer … La faire payer beaucoup trop cher ...

Finn enfonça le couteau dans la cage thoracique de la brune, brune qui ne comprenait rien. Finn ressortit le poignard et le renfonça. Il le refit plusieurs fois de se rendant pas compte de se qu'il faisait.  
___Lentement, la brune tomba dans les bras puant de la mort ..._  
Soudainement, le brun arrêta de mouvoir le couteau.  
Il le posa à terre à côtés de lui.

Finn : « Tu as été méchante Rachel … Mais je te pardonne ! Mais tu viens chez moi et tu n'en pars plus ! »

Ellipse :

Finn : « Mange Rachel ! C'est bon ! C'est du riz ! En plus sa fait deux semaines que tu n'a rien mangé ... »

Rachel était attachée par des chaînes passé autour de ses bras et de ses jambes à un mur dans une pièce sombre et humide.  
Finn était agenouillé face à elle et lui agitait devant la bouche une cuillère contenant du riz, l'ex quaterback tenait un bol rempli.  
******Un large filet de sang coulant du torse de Rachel et de ses lèvres.**  
******Elle est morte.**

**J'espère que ce remake vous aura plu, venez nous lire !**


End file.
